One shot ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?
by Cherries Writer
Summary: <html><head></head>Castle descubre algo grande sin querer y se verá involucrado en una gran conspiración...</html>


-¡Cómo pudiste no decírmelo Castle!-Lo empuja.

Ella estaba decepcionada con él, siempre se habían contado todo, pero lo que más le molestaba es que no le hubiera contado tal cosa. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en ella tras 6 años? Estaban en el loft y acababan de volver de la comisaría y su "pequeño secretito" había salido a la luz, entre las pistas de un caso y la caja que Kate había encontrado hace un tiempo mientras le ayudaba a buscar un libro.

-Porque no podía Kate, por tu bien.

-Ya sabes que no preciso que me cuiden, ¡no soy una niñita!

-¡Y crees que no lo sé!

-Sabes qué... ¡no quiero verte más!- Kate recogió sus cosas furiosa y salió dando un portazo el cual resonó en todo el loft, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de Rick. Sabía que no le podía decir la verdad pero prefería sufrir y que ella estuviera a salvo.

Se sentó y miro su celular fijamente, paso un rato hasta que finalmente decidió hacer la llamada, sabía que se arrepentiría pero mientras mantuviera a Kate a salvo...

-Hola, soy yo. Adelante. - Con su rostro serio, pensante, seguro.

Mientras tanto Kate se había ido a su casa, hacía tiempo que no iba. Abrió un whisky y comenzó a servirse. Había llamado a Lannie para que se pasara por allí, no pensaba decirle todo pero si lo furiosa que estaba con él y lo que le había ocultado. Estaba furiosa con él pero no quería que corriera ningún riesgo. Pero no quería ni verlo.

Sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta y al otro lado su amiga, con una botella y comida china en la otra mano.

-Gracias por venir Lannie.

-Claro chica ¿Qué precisas?

-Tomar, tengo whisky ¿quieres?

-Sírveme y cuéntame.

Entraron y se quedaron bebiendo y comiendo un poco. Kate le contó a su amiga parte de lo sucedido. Pero se reservó ciertas cosas. Lannie se quedo a pasar la noche allí para cuidar de su amiga. La detective había bebido mucho. Para olvidar, ahogar las penas y el dolor.

Pasaron 6 meses y el escritor no había dado señal de vida alguna. Kevin y Javi estaban preocupados. Siempre iba jamás pasaba tanto tiempo sin llamar o ir a la comisaría. Kate por su parte estaba aliviada de que no lo tuviera que ver a la cara, seguía enojada con él. Castle les había dicho a Marta y Alexis que estaría ilocalizable por un tiempo y que no se preocuparan. Aunque su madre estaba preocupada, no creía que su hijo fuera a pasar tanto tiempo apartado. Igualmente no le dijo ni a donde iba o por cuánto tiempo. La intuición de madre estaba sonando, ella sabía que algo le pasaba a su hijo.

Rodeado por muros de hormigón pintados de gris y suelo helado. Solo una puerta metálica muy gruesa y pesada, de color negro. Aquel hombre musculoso, de cabello castaño y barba de unos días y todo vestido de negro, se encontraba esperando instrucciones. Su nombre Richard Castle. Sus locas teorías de conspiraciones lo habían llevado a tomar parte en una de ellas, contra su voluntad. El punto débil con el que lo habían amenazado para tomar parte en esto: Katherine Beckett. El famoso autor de best sellers de misterio ahora era espía a la fuerza. Pero más importante, había tenido que dejar al amor de su vida creyendo que él era un mal hombre que le había mentido a todo el mundo.

En aquel lugar mientras esperaba a que lo vinieran a buscar pensaba en Kate, los recuerdos que tenía con ella, como hacer que supiera la verdad y ya no lo odiara más, o tanto. Alguien le había dado datos falsos a la detective, que llevó a que creyera que él era un asesino entrenado y que iba de encubierto. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Había una conspiración de tal magnitud que llegaba desde la Casa Blanca hasta algunos abogados que parecían de poca monta, pero que en realidad eran claves. Y Rick sabía casi todo. Se había enterado por casualidad, y esa casualidad le metió en un gran lio. Vio algo raro y se metió de narices a investigar por su cuenta sin decirle nada a Kate, pero llegó un punto en el que se había metido mucho en el asunto. Ante esto sus opciones fueron que se uniera a investigar como espía a ellos, o que Kate muriera lenta y tortuosamente.

Un crujir desterró al escritor de sus pensamientos. Un hombre de uniforme militar negro sin insignia alguna, se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. A su lado otros dos que estaban apostados en la puerta con armas.

-Tienes una misión.

El hombre le tiró una carpeta beige con la información pertinente. Luego de esto le pusieron una capucha negra y lo guiaron a una camioneta. Tras horas en aquella camioneta por fin paro. Estaba estacionada en la parte baja de Manhattan. Donde suelen estar los drogadictos y la escoria de la sociedad. De allí en adelante lo dejarían para que cumpliera su misión.

Abrió la carpeta en las penumbras del apartamento, al ver la foto quedó helado comenzó a temblar. Era la foto del padre de Kate.

Mientras tanto la detective trabajaba en el caso de un hombre asesinado en circunstancias sospechosas. Un supuesto suicidio. Pero Lannie concluyó que por la forma en la que había caído del puente no podía serlo. Desde allí todo había sido muy misterioso. Órdenes judiciales que les pidieron a jueces desaprobadas, siendo que eran peticiones lógicas, testigos que no querían decir ni sus nombres. Todo eso daba mala espina, además habían notado que estaban siendo seguidos.

A Kate la habían llamado de las ramas más secretas agencia en la que estuvo contratada un tiempo hasta que dimitió. Querían formar un equipo especial para investigar esta conspiración. Eran plenamente conscientes de ella y sabían que debían de contraatacar. El grupo se llamó 47ACB estaba integrado por Beckett, Espósito (por haber estado en fuerzas especiales), Ryan (por la calidad de sus investigaciones) luego una analista llamada Anastasia y otro operaciones especiales llamado Cliff. La cabecilla del grupo, Kate.

Luego de armado el 47ACB y unos meses transcurridos, habían descubierto 2 equipos paramilitares contratados por uno de la corte suprema y un magnate petrolero que estaba constantemente en la casa blanca. Definitivamente tenían poder y seguro que extorsionaban a otros de allí. Por lo que los descubrimientos que hicieron eran alto secreto y los pondrían en riesgo si se lo contaban a alguien. La escala de los secretos descubiertos por el grupo superaba a inteligencia y todo lo conocible. Y aún así solo habían desglosado la mitad del asunto.

Castle estaba sobrellevando el tema de tener que espiar a su suegro. ¡Estaba mal! Sentía que le volvía a fallar a Kate. Aparte Jim no era corrupto, por eso lo enviaban a espiarlo. Buscar trapos sucios para chantajearlo, pero estaba impecable. A eso se dedicaba buscar trapos sucios o generarle problemas. Precisaban que tuviera alguno, si no había se le iban a plantar evidencias falsas de algo para luego utilizarlo como marioneta en todo aquello. Y todo eso por ayudar a Kate. Y ella sin saber nada...creyendo que él era un asesino. Sin embargo Castle guardaba información de las personas que le mandaban investigar y los que le enviaban a hacerlo. Como era gente poderosa y también le enviaban a investigar a los quienes participaban en dicha conspiración. Era su seguro y forma de demostrar lo que sucedía.

Hoy tocaba operativo del 47ACB habían encontrado por donde tirar el castillo de naipes que se había armado. Y Castle la iba a ayudar, pero desde las sombras. Y ella jamás lo sabría. La protegería como siempre le dijo, como su compañero. No era la primera vez que los ayudaba, siempre se mantenía en las sombras para ayudarlos. Es más una vez salvó a Cliff y Esposito de una bomba y otra a Kate de una bala. Y ellos no sabían nada, y jamás lo sabrían.

Caía la tarde y se encontraban en Washington ahí era el operativo. El sol caía y una luz naranja cubría el capitolio, ya era hora de comenzar. Los de la 47ACB tenían como táctica usar los aparcamientos. Las cámaras eran fáciles de hakear ya que Cliff se dedicaba a que fueran invisibles, es más su apodo en las fuerzas especiales era Sombra. Entraron por el lado sur y avanzaron poco a poco hasta llegar a la Casa Blanca. Había pasadizos secretos que ni la misma seguridad del presidente conocía. Cliff y Espo si. Kate prefirió no preguntar por qué o como. Pero no aparecían en ningún plano existente y además estaban llenas de musgo, telarañas y olía raro. Castle por su lado entró por las tuberías del aire acondicionado, tenía el mismo plan que los 47ACB. La guardia del presidente se había visto disminuida por pedido del mismo. Así que el ingreso les fue fácil. Una vez llegaron se dirigieron al despacho del senador Sanderson quien era el hombre de la cúspide de la pirámide conspiratoria he iban todos a por él.

Derecha, izquierda y otra vez a la derecha, unos dos metros de pasillo y al fondo una puerta blanca. Kate, Javi y Kevin estaban ante ella. Se pararon. Rompió el silencio un hombre que salía por las rejillas de ventilación. Se veían sus piernas, ágilmente sacó su cuerpo por completo de allí y se incorporó como si llevara toda la vida haciendo aquello, hizo sonar su espalda y sus nudillos. Su cara mostraba enojo y determinación. Kate quedo paralizada cuando vio quien era aquel hombre.

-¿Rick? -El se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que la detective le apuntaba con su arma.

-¡Kate hola! -El escritor se dirigió a abrasar a la detective. Esta no bajo el arma sino que la reafirmó.

El la miro confuso. -Kate baja el arma por favor.

-Claro en cuanto me digas porque no te dignaste a llamar o explicarme lo que sucedía.

-Yo...

-Tú que! Lo sientes? ¡Eso no me sirve no quiero tus disculpas!

-Kate por favor escúchame...hay algo que debes de saber...es importante…

La detective se acercó y con un rápido movimiento le dio un toque con la picana en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

Durante un tiempo el escritor había sido entrenado en diversas artes marciales y en distintos lugares. Uno de ellos fue en un monte donde entrenaban a unos soldados de élite. Parte del entrenamiento consistía en saber a qué se enfrentaban cuando eran atacados. Por lo que le habían disparado, apuñalado, y dado con picanas y paralizadores varios. Nunca con riesgo de muerte. Frente a estos ataques les enseñaban a cómo actuar para seguir con su misión. La verdad es que si no fuera por eso Kate hubiera muerto.

Tan pronto como le dio el choque eléctrico el comenzó el proceso interno (mental) y el físico, tratar de concentrarse en aguantar el choque eléctrico como le enseñaron. Tenía que apresurarse para salvar a Kate. Una vez que se estabilizó agradeció haber tenido ese entrenamiento. Se puso en pie y mientras Kate abría la puerta él la tacleó dejándola bajo su pecho pero sin dañarla. En ese mismo instante 3 balas atravesaron la puerta blanca terminando en la pared opuesta. El escritor miró para confirma que los chicos estuvieran bien, pero su prioridad era Kate.

Espósito miró a Rick -¿Cómo lo sabías?

Se levantó de encima de Kate y comenzó a avanzar en dirección opuesta a la puerta del despacho. -Era lo que les venía a decir, era una trampa para deshacerse de ustedes. Los que los mandan, ellos son parte de todo esto desde hace una semana. Pero ya los han matado esta tarde luego de que ustedes salieran de la base. El senador no ha estado nunca aquí los engañó. Tras decir esto se marchó de allí se escabulló entre las sombras y se fue sin dejar rastro. Sin despedirse. Saliendo por la puerta principal, escondido a plena vista.

Los chicos del 47ACB se retiraron tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie en el despacho más que un arma a control remoto. La cual se llevaron junto con las 3 balas disparadas.

Ya eran las 3 AM y en los suburbios de Washington en la zona más cara se alzaba una gran casa, casi una mansión. Con una decoración antigua, esculturas y el frente pintado de blanco. Una casa impecable, el césped todo parejo y verde.

Bajo de una moto negra ninja un hombre, a paso seguro dio la vuelta a la casa hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. Con unas ganzúas la abrió ingresando como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero claro con cuidado. Una vez allí entró al despacho. El piso de madera y las bibliotecas llenas de libros, un escritorio todo tallado a mano sobre este un portátil. Castle se sentó en la silla y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pendrive. El ordenador tenía apertura por código de voz y huella digital. Al enchufar el pendrive en el puerto USB la pantalla se puso negra y una serie de códigos comenzaron a aparecer. Al instante ya estaba en la pantalla de inicio, tecleó un par de cosas y todo lo que se encontraba allí en el disco duro y en lo más remoto ahora estaba en el pendrive. Dio unos pasos hasta una mesita de cristal en la que había una bandeja con 6 vasos de vidrio y una botella. Cogió uno y comenzó a servirse. Movió el vaso en forma circular para disfrutar del aroma de la bebida y dio un sorbo. –Mmm escoses añejado, que buen gusto senador. -Luego se reclinó en la silla y esperó a que llegara Sanderson, a los 10 minutos el senador entro a su despacho. Se comenzó a servir un whisky escoses añejado cuando notó que había menos de lo que él había dejado y que faltaba un vaso. Miró a su alrededor y Rick giro en la silla con medio vaso en la mano.

-Hola Senador lo estaba esperando.

-¿Quién es usted y qué demonios hace en mi casa?!

-El hombre que quiere recuperar su vida. Y que su gran conspiración termine de una vez.

-¿De qué conspiración me habla? Yo soy un hombre honesto.

-Mr. Honesto ¿qué me dice de esto?- Castle le enseño la pantalla en la que aparecía una planilla Excel donde mostraba algunos de los tantos sobornos a las distintas personas, nombre y cantidad que se le había pago, y otro tipo de cosas como encargos de homicidios.

La cara se Sanderson se puso seria y comenzó a servirse el whisky. -¿Qué quiere?

-Mi vida de vuelta, que esto termine, y que nadie de los que me importa se vea involucrado en esto. Y por ultimo quiero que dimita de su cargo como senador.

El hombre comenzó a reír -Con eso no me va a convencer.

-Supuse que diría eso. Verá tengo un pendrive que tiene toda la información de su ordenador y móvil. Ahora va a dimitir y va a hacer que todo sea como antes.

-Es un farol.

Castle se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. -Como usted quiera puedo hacer esto público y como poco le caerá la pena de muerte. Pero claro es su decisión.

Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió. Vio que sus compañeros estaban en la puerta y les hizo una señal de que estaba bien.

-Espere. Esto no puede salir a la luz arruinaría a mucha gente poderosa y en ellos me incluyo. Acepto el trato.

Al decir esto una puerta que estaba en la biblioteca se abrió de golpe, la de servicio. De allí salieron 4 hombres como los que le habían dado la misión de espiar al padre de Kate. Eran su seguridad personal. Se acercaron a él y lo comenzado a atacar. Espo, Ryan y Kate entraron armas arriba. Pero había algo que no se esperaban. Que Castle los hubiera vencido. Los 4 hombres con entrenamiento militar vencidos por Castle. El cual al terminar lió un sorbo a su bebida.

Kate -Como...

Javi -Siguen vivos.

-Lo sé no los quería matar.-Castle -Bien, señor ¿tenemos un trato o tendré que usar esto? - Levantando el pendrive.

-Es imposible nadie podría haber sido capaz de saber que era yo... ¿Como lo hizo?!

El escritor le entregó un documento que había escrito el padre de Kate. Cuando le habían mandado espiarlo Rick jugó a dos bandos, por lo que le explico la situación a Jim y este redacto un documento legal que sería inviolable, blindado En él estaba comprendido todo lo que Sanderson y los suyos debían de hacer y claro lo que pasaría si no cumplía, y más papeles que hacían que toda la pesadilla acabara.

El senador tomo una pluma que le había dado un ex presidente de su escritorio y firmó el documento.

- Listo ahí tiene.

Rick tomó el documento y se retiró de allí seguido por los 47ACB. Pero se dio vuelta cuando salía -Gracias a usted, si no me hubieran entrenado para ser espía suyo jamás lo hubiera logrado. Usted fue su propia perdición. -Y tras esas palabras se fue completamente.

A la mañana siguiente una serie de sucesos políticos en efecto dominó comenzaron a ocurrir. Y lógicamente el grupo 47ACB ya no era necesario así que se disolvió.

Rick por fin volvió a su apartamento en Nueva York y saludó a Marta y Alexis las cuales se marcharon pronto para dejarlo a solas con la detective.

Estaban sentados en la cama con una botella de vino y una copa cada uno. Kate le había pedido a Rick que le explicara todo lo que había pasado. Y él se lo contó todo, esta vez no omitió nada. Le explicó como se había enterado de aquella conspiración, como lo habían amenazado con hacerle mucho daño a ella si él no se les unía, cuando lo entrenaron, lo que sufrió. Pero más que nada hizo que ella volviera a confiar ciegamente en él y se volviera a enamorar más de aquel hombre que sacrifico casi que su vida por ella.

Kate agarró la copa de Rick y dejo las de ambos en la mesita de luz, luego se le acercó y puso una mano en su pecho. No dijo nada, solo con su mirada bastaba. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón, y dejo un tierno beso en sus labios. Era la primera vez en más de medio año que se besaban, necesitaban el uno del otro. La pación se apoderó de ellos y los besos se volvieron caricias y estas en gemidos. Y entre besos y "te amos" cargados de pación y amor ella le quitó la camiseta. Allí vio Una cicatriz de bala y otra de una puñalada. Toco suavemente las cicatrices como si con el solo hecho de quererlo desaparecieran. Pero las cicatrices son marcas de nuestras batallas tanto ganadas como perdidas. Las que cuentan las historias de quienes fuimos y nos recuerdan quienes queremos ser. Y él sabía que no iban a desaparecer, pero con ella todo sería mejor.

-Kate...no importa lo que pase siempre te amaré...Siempre.


End file.
